At present, in the field of power conversion, switch devices need fast and reliable driving circuits. The common methods of isolating the driving circuits mainly include transformer isolated driving and optical coupler isolated driving. The transformer isolated driving circuits is shown in FIG. 1, where a driving signal directly drives the transformer after being amplified by a pair transistor and the secondary side of the transformer drives the MOS (Field Effect Transistor) via a resistor. This circuit is characterized in that the MOSFET needs no separate power supply and the transformer provides both signals and power supply. This circuit has a simple structure, low cost and a long working life but requires a quite high instantaneous pulse current at the moment of driving the pulse and needs a relatively large pair transistor to generate driving current and requires that the transformer has a low resistance so that the transformer is large in size. Therefore, it is applicable to a low power driving device. Optical coupler isolated driving is shown in FIG. 2 where the IGBT (insulation gate bipolar transistor) is powered by an independent power converter which generates positive/negative power supply. Signals are transferred via the optical coupler HCPL 3120 and signals and power supply of the driving circuit are transferred separately. This circuit is characterized in that which has a relatively high driving power but a complicated circuit and a delay in transferring signals is caused by the optical coupler, and the circuit is appropriate for transferring signals of 20 kHz or below but requires a special high frequency optical coupler, which is rather expensive, for transferring signals of even higher frequency. In addition, the optical coupler is disadvantageous in that the luminous intensity of the LEDs in the optical coupler degrades gradually as time elapses and failing to properly transfer the signals over a certain period, thus having a working life of 50 to 100 thousands hours in general. Meanwhile MOS and IGBT, which are voltage driving device, have a relatively high input capacity between the gate and the source, so that when the MOS and IGBT need to be turned on, a driving high level voltage must be set up on the input capacitor, whereas when the MOS and IGBT need to be turned off, voltage on the input capacitor needs to be discharged immediately or even a reverse voltage is set up. Accordingly the energy of the input capacitor is dissipated due to the resistor of the driving circuit during the charging and discharging process.